IkutoIkutoYAYA! Amu cosplay
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: A day of cosplay in the Shugo Chara world. Explore! Discover! Learn! and Cosplay! —written by Samster


**Characters in this fanfic:**

**-Amu (of course...)**

**-Ikuto (what did you expect?)**

**-and for the other characters... Well, we don't really need them.**

And so our story begins!

* * *

Amu sits in the royal garden waiting for the others to join her. She waits patiently while thinking about where her charas have gone to. Suddenly, she sees a flashing light.

"Ehhhhhh!(?)" she screams. She sees someone coming at her with dark blue hair...and cat ears!

(yay! Ikuto!(?) \('O')/

Just kidding! it's just... Kukai!

" Kukai! You dyed your hair(?)" Amu said or screamed when she saw the infamous Kukai with his silky dark blue dyed hair.

"Hi Amu! What have you been up to?" Kukai said with a radiant smile that could cause suicide.

" I see you have been cosplaying again" Amu said while a downcast slowly appeared on her face.

Meanwhile, the weather started to change from sunny to gloomy.

"Yup!" Kukai still smiling said, "I wanna win the 'Best Anime Cosplayer of Ikuto 2010' at AnimeBoston. This year I will win, for sure!" As Kukai's face willed with triumph he slowly turned to the side and the joy and delight that glowed from his face suddenly faded away. It soon was replaced with a sorrowful and lonely look.

"Amu..." Kukai said turning his back, "I wanted to tell you this but,..." Kukai with a graceful twirl turned to Amu, looked her straight in the eyes, took a deep breath, drank a glass of water, and put his hands on her shoulders.

" I-I-I wanted to be helpful! I wanted to be free of all the burden in my life! I wanted to be there for you." Kukai closed his eyes.

"So, how was that? Was that Ikuto-enough for you? Maybe I was a little too dramatic?" Kukai pondered after turning back into his old self.

"Ehhh?" Amu said with horror and amazement that she had fallen for it.

"Yea! I have to act like Ikuto if I'm going to cosplay like him." Kukai said with glee.

"Hey Amu! Do you know where Yoru went?" Asked a cat-eared, black uniformed-wearing, and scythe - with the words "Death" imprinted on it - bearing boy with... LONG dark purple hair(?)

"Nagihiko?(!) Your going to Cosplay too?" Amu said with sympathy.

"Yes I was persuaded by Kukai." Nagihiko said while Kukai laughs uncontrollably. "I hope you like my cosplay, Amu-chan." he/she said with a smile and a wink.

Amu, speechless with the image of Nagihiko being:

A.) a girl

B.) A boy

C.) Ikuto

D.) Being able to cosplay

"I-It looks great!" Amu said, "but I'm not sure that Ikuto would have long hair."

"That's what I told him," said a mysterious figure coming from the door, "but he said he didn't want to cut his hair even when I persisted."

"You were running around with scissors!" Nagihiko said while holding his hair for his life, "and anyway your late!"

"I can't help it," the figure said coming out into the light, "this Yoru costume is heavy and very hot." Amu looked to see you this mysterious person was. It was none other than Rima!(?)

"Rima? What not you too?" Amu said with this a shameful look.

"I want to win because the winner get's a year supply of 'BalaBALANCEsu' comics", Rima said with a confident look in her eyes, "it's my calling."

Nagihiko still holding his hair saw that there was someone else at the door. "I'll get it"

"Hmm, we have Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima. Tadase and I will be judging so it's probably Yaya? Right? it's Yaya?"

Nagihiko opens the door and it's the real Ikuto! Wow! WHAT A TWIST!

"Thank goodness you're here- Ikuto your not cosplaying! But why are you here? And where's YAYA?" Amu said trying to look at him without thinking or looking at Kukai or Nagihiko .

"Oh, Yaya is going to help backstage." Ikuto said while looking down at Amu.

"And as for Ikuto", Kukai said, "he's going to come with us too!", giving Ikuto a thumbs up from the far distance where he was because he was not situated all the way up the stairs of the royal garden that lead to the table where the five chairs of the guardians were.

"Then, if your cosplaying what character are you going to be?" Amu said surprised that Ikuto came as himself. Wearing his usual attire.

"I'm going to cosplay as...Amu."

* * *

**If you actually got through this, I salute you. **

**CONGRATULATIONS! You earned (dundundun): Nine Hundred Ninety-Nine Nine Thousand Friend Points!**


End file.
